


Gamedays

by Storytimes_x



Category: Arsenalwfc, Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, keira Walsh - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Game days will never be the same again.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 26





	Gamedays

**Author's Note:**

> As i've said before with so many stories and one shots out there it's hard to stay original. I do always try my best so let me know what you think and if you have a oneshot idea you'd like me to write tell me! Enjoy❤️

It was a busy season this year with sometimes three games in one week. It had taken a tol on most of them and they were more than excited to get a few days off after their game against Manchester City on Saturday. 

But before all of that they had the continental cup semi final coming up on Wednesday that also happened to be against City. It was a home game so all the girls met up at meadow park two hours before kick off to all have dinner together. "Let's go out tonight, we have a late training tomorrow" Leah suggested. "Alright if we win, the first round is on me" Daan said earning a scoff from Dan carter. "Pff... that'll never happen you. Be lucky to get a glass of tap water off you" she joked earning laughter from all of them. "Well that's all we athletes drink... so take it or leave it" she suggested laughing at her knowing She was only taking the piss out of her. 

Lucky for all their teammates the game was won with a 2-1 with goals from Vivianne Miedema the Dutch striker and Daan. It was a tough game and after Keira Walsh a national teammate from Beth was given a yellow card the brunette walked up to her. "You good?" She asked. "Yeah thnx good game" Keira said standing up resting her hands on her knee. "What'll she get if she scores?"the what she so like to call herself strawberry blond girl asked. "Who" Daan asked. "An orgasm for each goal" she continued not acknowledging the question. "Why does everyone think we're together" lifting her arms up out of frustration."have you looked at you two?" Keira asked grinning at her before Daan walked away to her position after the ref had blown the whistle to continue the game.

staying out for a while to talk with some fans she was trying to answer her own question in the shower and she knew the answer was easy. It even made her think about when they first met.

*flashback*  
When she got out of the car arriving at the Arsenal training center to start pre-season she saw an unfamiliar face who was chatting, laughing and jumping around with Leah and one of her housemates Carla. She didn't know why but she instantly thought it was cute and walked over to introduce herself. "Hi i'm Danielle van de Donk" holding out her hand for the blonde girl to shake who went in for the hug instead, that Daan happily returned. "Beth, Beth mead" she said smiling at the brunette that was standing in front of her.  
*end*

Thinking back about that moment she knew they had formed an instant connection that had only been growing the longer they played and the more time that was spent together, On and off the pitch. She realized it wasn't a friendship feeling when time progressed and the feelings had gotten stronger, but Daan also knew they were teammates and that they couldn't go there no matter how bad she wanted it. That didn't stop her from the unnecessary touches, the gazes she held on the blonde and the hugs that would usually last a little longer than a friendly hug would.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the music box turn on that Viv had given the teammate after neither of them were quite satisfied with previous one. She turned of the shower got dressed and before she stepped in her car signed some stuff for fans and then left to get ready which turned out to be a bigger problem then she initially thought so she called the fashion icon of the team, Leah for help. 

They all decided to meet up at their local pup at 22.30pm when the brunette arrived she saw Beth talking to some of the Man City girls who were invited to tag along if they wanted. "Hi" Beth's eyes landed on the small girl immediately looking at her outfit up and down thinking she was absolutely breathtaking, the blazer, the riper jeans with those boots and the hoop earrings making her speechless just as much as Daan was taken aback by her outfit. 

As they walked inside Keira followed in behind the midfielder whispering something in her ear.  
"Guess you'll be the one getting to orgasm tonight🤪" Daan turned her head giving her one of her best piss off faces she had before sitting down at the bar were her other teammies were. "OI dani first rounds on you" Dan carter told her earning a nod from Daan who arrived with bears for all of them. 

An hour later most of them were tipsy and Beth was moving over to where Daan was sitting putting an arm around her waist making her presence known. "Heyy" pulling her in closer. "Wanna dance?" She asked hopeful. Daan knew she should say no but the offer sounded too appealing and she grabbed Beth's hand leading them to the dance floor. She was going to follow her heart even it was just for one night.

As soon as they reached the dance floor Beth had rested het hands on Daan's hips pulling her closer, moving to the rhythm. The music was pulsing and sweaty people were dancing around them but they only had eyes for each other. 

When Kiera looked for them her face was plastered with shock. They were grinding together along with the beat swaying along with te song until Beth had enough of it and spun her around. She leaned in to Daan's ear a hand grasping at the blonde's blazer. "Be at my house in twenty minutes, don't be late" The blonde stepped away from her. "Why?" Beth didn't answer her question just gave her a kiss on the cheek and left in a hurry to get to her place and Daan was more than happy to do the same knowing exactly what she meant.


End file.
